


How to be in a relationship

by Elementalcrystals



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elementalcrystals/pseuds/Elementalcrystals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penguin needs to understand relationships and Killer is offering his help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Step 1: Finding Interest and Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kilguin Summer Festival.

Penguin stared at the notebook in front of him. Not a word written. He's been in a writer's slump for a while. Even his mentor wondered what he was going to do, but the assignment wasn't exactly up his alley. He put away his notebook for the third time since the plane ride started. 

It was about a six hour flight from the North Blue to the South Blue. Law had invited him down for holiday to his place. Penguin talked to him about his problem as he always had when Shachi wasn't around and the doctor said he came up with a brilliant idea to help his _problem._ Well it wasn't so much as a problem, more along the lines of not really understanding it. He's been in multiple relationships before. None of which lasted very long or flourished into anything worth remembering. It was as if this generation of people couldn't find a long lasting relationship. Him included. 

It was often, he loved the person too much and it wasn't mutual. The other problem was commitment between the two. Which was barely there. Maybe he just chose shitty partners. Non-committed and sometimes emotionally detached. Or both when his luck was really bad. He just couldn't figure out how to make a relationship work when neither party was really willing. Even when both parties were willing, that feeling of attraction would slowly fade away and they would move on. That or one will eventually get bored and the break up before inevitable. 

Along with his trail of unfulfilling relationships, his mentor's assignment just happen to be improve on his romantic relationship within his stories. He hadn't thought they were _that_ bad. But the man's comment was: "It was borderline fantasy and fairytale." Not exactly the comment he wanted from the man he respected. 

As he left the plane, he could feel a wave of heat hit him. He's definitely going to have to get used to this weather. He shed off his light coat and hat, ruffling his dark black hair, before continuing on until he arrived at the entrance of airport. Within that area, there were people left and right. People holding signs for a specific person. Family members waiting for their loved ones. But Penguin's grey eyes narrowed in on his escort. Even now, it wasn't hard to find Law. He always had a fondness to the color yellow. 

The man's bright yellow t-shirt was hard to miss even in this crowd. It's been a while since he last saw him and he swore, Law looked darker. The man was originally from the North Blue like he was. That was until he fell in love with one of his patients who happened to live in South Blue. After much debate, the two decided to the very southern part of South Blue. This was where most of the resorts, holiday getaways and beaches were. It was rather ironic they chose this location as neither one of them could swim. 

"You look like you lost some weigh Penguin. Busy month?" Law spoke as he led the way back to his car. 

"Something like that." More like Penguin had more relationship problems right before coming here. Then the assignment was thrown upon him and that only made things worst. Was it bad he just wanted a happy ending? Even if it was a fairytale ending, he wouldn't mind because it would mean it was a happy one. 

The conversation became hard to hear when some of the people started screaming. Apparently a big shot movie star was going to be filming down in South Blue and had just came in. The two headed out to the parking lot to avoid the mob of screaming girls. Once the two were in the car, Law continued. "Well Shachi had told me something about this guy that cheated on you." 

_Shachi and his big mouth…_ The man was horrible at keeping secrets. "Yea… That happened too." Penguin could feel what was left of any energy he had dropped. Shachi was the one that broke the news to him. He should've figured with his now ex always disappearing on him and cancelling dates. He had honestly thought the man had loved him back. Guess he eventually got tired and wanted someone new? He didn't take the break up that hard, which hurt Penguin even more. 

"You know, you have a horrible habit of choosing lousy partners." Penguin had muttered a low sarcastic 'thanks' in reply. "Are you sure you're going to be okay with the assignment?" 

"Well, I have to face the assignment regardless and you did say you had a solution to helping me with it." 

Law smirked. "Well you can't give me _all_ the credit. Eustass-ya had helped too. We found someone that may be able to help you." 

"Like a relationship specialist or something?" Cause he honestly felt like he needed one by now. 

"Not exactly, but you're going to be staying with him for the month you're here." Law nearly laughed at Penguin's expression. Without his usual hat that helped masked his eyes, they were nearly bulging out with his jaw dropping to the seat at Law's suggestion. 

"Do I at least know him?" 

"You met him at the wedding reception. Actually I think we had partner you two up to walk down the aisle together remember?" 

Penguin closed his eyes thinking. It's been at least five years since the wedding. His memory was fairly weak concerning people he's only met a few times. Until his mind clicked. "Oh Eustass' best man, Killer." He wasn't sure how he had forgotten about him. 

"Oh good, so you do remember. We're heading to the beach where Killer's working part time as a lifeguard. You'll be staying at his place for the month." Law reached around to the back once they had parked the car. "Also a gift. I figure you would still want to wear a hat in this weather." 

Penguin looked down to the hat similar to his own, the only difference was there wasn't any wool inside. He smiled putting the hat on. He had felt more comfortable with hats on. Plus with his sensitive skin, he got burned so easily without a heavy coat of sunscreen. 

The two headed towards a huge beach umbrella where Eustass was reading. A rather massive shirtless man with bright red hair. Appearance wise, he hadn't looked any different since they last spoke. Even his usual make up was still applied, stained red lips and a dark eyeliner. He looked up and grinned when he noticed them. Similar to Penguin, Eustass had pale white skin and was sensitive to the sun. Though the man didn't want to admit it. 

"Hey Penguin, how was the plane ride?" 

Penguin plump down on one of the towels, while Law had sat next to Eustass inspecting his skin for any sunburn. "You two just had to decide to live in a place six hours away?" 

"Well we could have gone much further, but we thought six hours was a good enough compromise." 

"Thanks." He spoke dryly. "Really appreciate it. So, where is Killer?" 

"Probably watching out for any idiot who's drowning." 

"Like you, Kid?" A deeper voice entered the conversation. 

Kid scoffed. "I did _not_ drown… This year anyways." 

Killer folded his arms. "Uh-huh." 

Penguin chuckled as he watched the two friends poke fun at one another. Eustass started to yell at him only to freeze up in pain when Law touched his back. It appeared the man got sunburned. Law only smile almost gleefully at the discovery while applying aloe on it. Killer chuckled giving another snide comment only for Kid to burst into another flurry of insults. 

He had met Killer a few times before the actual wedding. He was Eustass' best friend since basically birth. The cool, calm and collected to Eustass' fiery temper. Penguin remembered how the two had connected through running around helping the grooms get ready for the wedding. Actually, everyone was running around like headless chickens. _It's almost as if we forgotten how high maintenance our friends could be._

His gaze out of the corner of his eyes towards Killer. He was still in his lifeguard uniform. If you can call the classic red swimming trucks a uniform. The long golden mane of his was tied back in a high, flowing ponytail. His eyes tucked away under the long bangs and that beautiful light brown tan of his that accentual his well toned body. He's definitely worked out a lot more since the last time they met. 

Seriously, how did he forget about Killer? He remembered the two of them had clicked together fairly well during Eustass and Law's wedding. They had spent nights at the bar together talking about the problems each of them were running into. Though if memory serves, at that time, he was dating this one guy that was emotionally unavailable 24/7. He was deeply philosophical and highly intelligent, but didn't make up for what Penguin had wanted out of a relationship. It took just a few weeks spending time with his friends for the bachelor's party up until the wedding to really knock him out of his trance. _Well that's a year I'm never getting back_. 

"Penguin. Wanna take a walk on the beach?" Killer asked. 

Penguin shrugged before getting up. "Sure." He removed his shoes before following after Killer towards the water. 

The two left the married couple, whose currently deciding on who's cooking. From the looks of it, Eustass won with the shit eating grin of his. He wondered, how nice it would be to find someone that complimented each other so well. The hatted man ran after Killer wincing slightly at the heated sand between his feet. The beach was crowded as the two weaved through other's beach spots. As they arrived at the shoreline, Penguin gladly put his feet into the cold water. 

"You aren't hot in that?" 

"Kind of." He could feel the heat radiating off his skin. The thin long sleeves and jeans wasn't exactly ideal beach gear. "But it's better than getting sunburn." Penguin replied. 

"They did invent sunscreen." 

"What is this sunscreen you speak of? I've never heard of it in North Blue." Penguin joked. 

Killer let out a low chuckle. "I forgot you guys live in igloos and never seen the sun before." 

"And you guys apparently don't own shirts. I've yet to see a shirt on anyone since I've gotten off the plane. Even the pilot who waved goodbye to the passengers was shirtless." He exaggerated. 

"That's how we pick out the non-natives." 

Penguin laughed. He really did miss talking to Killer. It was one of those moments where he could relax and enjoy that someone else would retort back to his rather sarcastic personality. He had remembered how quickly they click during the wedding. Even after all these years, it was as if the time gap didn't strain their friendship. "It's good to see you again Killer. How have you been?" 

"The flower shop has been going well. I've been helping Wire with his landscaping job with supplying his flowers then helping on location." 

"And here I thought you found your calling in lifeguarding. You gotta watch after your _Kid_." 

Killer smiled at the play on words. "He's actually not on the beach that often. I'm filling in for a friend. Heat's on the other side of South Blue for the summer. So I'm helping out part-time." 

"No one else can fill in?" 

"Kid can barely save himself in the water much less another person and Wire's in the middle of an important project. It was already too late in the season to hire someone new. And how have you been?" 

"Good for the most part. Just came out of a year long relationship with this guy, turns out, he's been cheating on me for a while. Shachi caught him eat another person's face off in the park." Penguin could hear Killer chuckle quietly and he was fine with it. At this point, he was just bitter about the relationship. Like all of his friends, Killer knew of his bad omen with relationships. The man was just easy to talk to, plus alcohol and late night helped. "And now my mentor is giving me this assignment to write a short story on a relationship." 

"Is this the assignment Law told me about? He said something about along the lines of you needed help with relationships and I should help you." 

"Do you have a relationship specialist certificate that I didn't know about?" 

"No, but you're currently single." Penguin nodded. "Then do you want to pretend?" 

"What?" Penguin's head whipped towards Killer. He was sure he didn't have water in his ears. 

"Pretend to be in a relationship with me. You know to help you with your assignment." 

* * *

Law watched as the two of them drove off. Penguin seemed to be deep in thought when he had returned. That concluded that Killer must of asked which wasn't a surprise to either person. Penguin had a nasty habit of falling in love too quickly especially if the other party showed some interest in him. What his best friend needed was just someone who would reciprocate those feelings too. When Kid had told him about Killer, he thought, what the hell, Killer seemed like a good enough person. 

He figured if the proposal didn't go over well with Killer, then Penguin was free to stay at his house for the month. Killer didn't seem too happy with the alternative plan. "So how long has he liked Penguin?" 

Kid was loading the rest of the beach gear into the trunk. Tossing them in almost haphazardly before turning towards him. "You'd be surprised, but apparently around the time we were about to get married." 

"That was over five years ago…" 

Kid grinned. "The man takes a while to like someone, but afterwards, he won't let go." He tossed the umbrella in and slammed the trunk's lid. 

Law hummed lightly. "Sounds like someone else I know." 

"Is he tall, handsome and married to you?" 

The dark skinned male smiled, patting Eustass' cheek lightly. "Well, he's one of those things…" Law smirked watching Eustass frown a bit before jumping into the car to start the engine. 

"I'm two of them at best!" 

* * *

Killer opened the door, allowing Penguin inside before locking up. Penguin looked around at the place. It was simple and almost bare of anything besides the furniture. Killer had mentioned that below was the family flower shop that he had taken over. His parents had left the shop and house to him and are now happily retired in the mountains. 

"Your room will be down this hall." The blonde led him down a narrow hallway. The walls were freed of any photograph or anything despite the nails that were left in the walls. Killer opened the door to his room, allowing him in. "Tell me if you need anything else in the room." 

Penguin smiled at the room when he walked in. "It's cozy." It was slightly bigger than his apartment room back at home. A full size bed, desk and chair. It also held an actual closet compared to the wardrobe he had. 

"How's your cooking skills?" 

"I can make a mean cereal." And the sad part, he wasn't even joking. Shachi had often taken care of cooking in the apartment and when he wasn't around, Penguin would order out. It was one of those skills that he never really picked up. It was also one of those skills that he doubt he could pick. 

Killer snickered. "Really?" The hatted man crossed his arms, frowning a bit. "Well we've got a month together, I'll teach you some skills, while you're here." 

"Okay, but I have two left hands and a habit of cutting skin, so I hope you don't mind blood in your food." 

"I don't mind as long as you put effort into it. I'll handle dinner tonight myself. Rest up and unpack , I'll call you when it's done." Killer waved as he headed into the kitchen. 

Penguin allowed himself to fall into the desk chair. He was tired from the long plane ride. The lack of energy had left him sleeping in Killer's truck. He had wanted to talk to him some more, especially about the proposal. He stretched a bit before forcing himself up onto his feet and headed to the kitchen. 

Before the two actually got to know each other, it was the usual 'hi's' and 'how are you' before talking to our usual group of friends. That was the consistency of their conversations between Eustass' friends and Law's. Honestly, him, Shachi and Bepo were a _bit_ terrified of Eustass' friends. They eventually got along, it just turned out Eustass' friends were just as weird as they were, but slightly more violent. Then the wedding came around and the two ran into each other at the bar. 

He approached the blond who was filling up the pot with water. A variety of vegetables were laid out next to a cutting board along with a box of pasta shells. _Guess we're having pasta._ "Hey Killer." 

"Weren't you unpacking?" 

"I'll unpack afterwards. Let me help you." 

"Alright," he gave Penguin the filled pot, "toss this onto the stove at high heat." 

Penguin nodded setting the pot on the stove before turning on the heat. "Were you serious about pretending to be in a relationship?" 

"Yea." The response came almost immediately. Killer kept his eyes on the vegetable in front of him while dicing them. 

"Why?" The question caught Killer's attention as he turned towards him, waiting for him to continue. "You wouldn't be benefitting much from this proposal." And it really did bother him after he thought about it. The two of them wasn't _that_ close. At least, in Penguin's mind he didn't remember them being close. 

"You're not going to buy the 'I want to help a friend out' spiel?" 

"A friend would not suggest getting into a fake relationship." Killer chuckled. "I'm serious. Plus I feel like I'm freeloading off of you." 

Killer turned around as he finished up dicing up the tomatoes. He handed Penguin a box. "Dump the entire box into the water and stir occasionally." 

The hatted man frowned a bit, but took the box dumping the pasta shells into the boiling pot. "You're not listening are you?" 

"I am. You're worried about minor details." He reached for a green bell pepper and continued dicing them. "How it would benefit me is: I would get enjoyable company for a month, I get to spend time with you without the need of either one of us running off to check on the groom and if you're that worried about freeloading then work for me downstairs in the shop during the day." 

Penguin stopped his stirring. The man still had his back towards him as the sound of the blade hitting the cutting board continued. He wondered how much of it was him being serious. The offer was tempting and from the sounds of it, it would benefit Killer indirectly. He did want to spend more time with Killer and it seemed like the feeling was mutual. "Let me think about it… the proposal that is. I can help you down in the shop for the month." 

"That's fine, I'll show you what to do tomorrow morning. Hey can you tie my hair back?" 

Penguin blinked at the request. "Sure. Hair tie?" Killer held out his arm where a few hair ties, most were outstretched and worn out, laid. Penguin grabbed one and proceeded to attempt to tie his hair back. He grabbed the wild golden mane and was surprised at how soft it felt. His fingers combed through it a bit enjoying the softness before tying it into a low and sloppy ponytail. "How do you even manage this hair?" 

"I grew accustomed to it. Also if you're worried about the relationship, we won't do anything you're uncomfortable with. That would defeat the purpose of helping you. We'll just be pretending to give you a feel of a relationship." 

"Ah… it's not…" It wasn't that, but he was at least happy to hear the blond's consideration. He just didn't date friends. 

Killer hummed. "Well, it's still up to you. I'll find another way to help you out with your story if needed." 

A smile crept up onto man's loyalty precedes him. He almost regretted meeting Killer the way they did. If they haven't known each other, he wondered. How likely would he had agreed to dating him. _Well no use for what ifs._

"Thank you. But I think you just wanted an employee you didn't have to pay, didn't you?" Penguin joked as he returned back to the silver pot, stirring it again.. 

"Guilty as charged." 

* * *

Penguin unpacked his suitcase as he waited for Shachi on the other line. He had promised his best friend that he would call as soon as he was settled in. _Almost like my mother would._ The sound of the call ringing played in the back as he put away the last of his shirts. He's definitely going to have to invest in some sunscreen while he's here. He hadn't expected it to be _that_ hot, but there was no way he could wear long sleeves and jeans the entire summer and not die from a heatstroke. 

"PENGUIN!" 

Penguin nearly jumped out of his skin, turning around to see Shachi's face squished against the screen. "Shachi?!" 

Shachi pouted as he moved away from the camera. "You could've at least given me a virtual hug back!" 

"You scared the living daylights out of me and you wanted a hug?!" 

He folded his arms, turning away. "I still want that hug." 

Penguin sat down in front of his laptop. "I'll give you a month long hug when I get back." 

"I'll grab the super glue then." The redhead grinned. "We'll be hugging until there are permanent hug marks on each other." 

Penguin laughed. "We might as well add it to our tattoos with a hug tattoo. Wrap arms around here with an arrow." 

"I'll get a design drawn. We'll match!" Shachi was beaming through the camera. Penguin wasn't sure how he was always so positive, but his best friend always found a way to make light of situation. "So how's South Blue? Did you see Law?" 

"Law picked me up from the airport, he gotten a lot darker, yet Eustass still looks the same in paleness." 

"Maybe they did skin surgery, Law switched their skins to confuse people of their origins." Shachi looked side to side before lowering his sunglasses a bit. He leaned in close, whispering. "I bet they're running from the World Government." 

Penguin leaned in close as well. "Maybe, just maybe, they're both wanted for piracy." 

Shachi backed away, gasping over dramatically. "I knew it!" 

Penguin fell into a fit of laughter at Shachi's 'acting'. "Afterwards, we immediately went to the beach." 

"Good thing you wore light clothing." 

"I nearly froze at home and then overheated here." 

"Does that mean you're well done? Fresh Penguin à la mode? Actually well done is a horrible way to eat meat. Medium rare is much better." 

"If you put that on your menu, I'll sue you for cannibalism." Penguin joked. 

He's definitely going to miss him while he's away. The two were next door neighbors only a few weeks apart. Shachi being the older, yet much more childish of the two. They grew up together, went to school with one another up until college. Shachi went off to culinary school while Penguin went off to write. Shachi was now the sou chef at a well known restaurant in the North Blue and Penguin still can't write a satisfying relationship in his story nor find one. 

Shachi watched him from the other side, noticing the change in expression. "If it makes you feel any better. Your ex showed up and one of the waitresses accidentally spilled soup on him." 

Penguin smiled a bit. "It does, but that's not what I was thinking about." Penguin started explaining about Killer and his suggestion. He even told him some of the jokes the two made. There really wasn't any harm in the situation. The proposal really would be extremely helpful. It wasn't like he didn't have relationship experience, it was just… none of them lasted long. And none of which felt mutual. 

"Wait Killer. The Killer, Eustass' best man right? The one with the long blond hair?" Penguin only nodded before noticing Shachi's grin. He's seen this grin before. 

"No way Shachi." 

"Oh come on, he's hot. And you two seemed to hit it off. You clicked like two pieces of a puzzle. And, _and_ he's loyal from what I've heard with a huge mane. Like a dog. Or a lion." 

Penguin was trying to keep his frown to stand his ground on how this was a bad idea, but a smile cracked through at Shachi's description. He's heard some of the stories Killer had told him. In conclusion, the man was deeply loyal to his best friend. Actually, to anyone the man would call a friend, he seemed to always be there to help. And Penguin feels like that would be the best kind of person to fall in love with, but a ruined friendship wasn't worth it. "You know I rarely get into relationships with friends." 

"That was one time, Pen. So you got into a relationship with your friend from college and you two ended up butting heads a lot towards the end and now you're not friends anymore. That was years ago. You're now older and maturer and Killer's a completely different person. And it's all pretend." 

"I'll think about it." But Shachi did bring up some good points. The entire thing was pretend and Killer really would be the perfect partner. The two enjoyed each other's company. They would be loyal to each other within the month. And Killer wasn't bad on the eyes at all. 

"While you're thinking about that…" He paused while pulling out his phone. Soon the sounds of wedding bells could be heard from the speakers. "You hear that? It's the sound of wedding bells!" 

"We're not getting married! You just said it was pretend." 

Shachi grinned. "You seem to be forgetting about how you caught the bouquet at Law's wedding." 

"He tossed it at me." 

"Same difference." Shachi moved closer towards the camera. " I know you and I love Law, but I better be your best man. I will fight Law for that position." 

"You would lose and I'm not getting married." 

"Yet." 


	2. Step 2: Building Chemistry

It's been a week since Penguin had arrived at South Blue. He still hadn't gotten use to the raging heat. Turns out, July was a horrible time to visit. The air was sticky with high humidity and he always ended up taking a shower before bed after his day tainted with sweat. He couldn't fathom how Killer handled it with that thick hair of his in this weather, nor how he still looked amazing at the end of the day. 

Since Killer has inherited his parent's shop, he's done some work to it. The original store was expanded when the house next door was bought and converted into a greenhouse. This was where his emergency flowers were grown along with specialized orders. He also started up another branch to the store that's located on the main street of the city. That's where most of the orders and sales were taken place. 

Summer was a busy time for Killer. Apparently, this location in South Blue was a prime area for weddings. Beautiful scenery, clean beaches. The city was just littered with churches on every corner. He said that July usually isn't that busy as it was too hot for weddings, but really that was only for beach weddings. Penguin couldn't count a day since he'd arrived that he didn't hear the church bell ringing or see someone in a stunning wedding dress. After Shachi's stunt with saying he would be married off next, he swore that his best friend had jinxed him. Now he was literally hearing wedding bells every day. 

It was still early in the morning, roughly eight o'clock when Penguin had walked downstairs to the flower shop below. Killer was already making his rounds, removing any withered flowers in their collections. Penguin grabbed the watering can and joined him. This was their usual mornings after breakfast. Around nine, Killer retreats into the greenhouse to tend to the rest of the flowers along with a few workers. Penguin's job was to ring up any purchases and answer calls. By two in the afternoon, Killer becomes a "native" of South Blue and removes his shirt to work part-time at the lifeguard stand. Penguin often joined him until he got a bad case of sunburn on both of his shoulders. Until the sunburn healed, Killer had told him to stay at the flower shop and avoid the afternoon sun to which Penguin responded 'yes mother.' 

Penguin yawned as he was water the flowers. He wasn't used to waking up at seven in the morning. His usual meetings started around nine or ten the latest. So he wouldn't even bother waking up until at least 8:30. 

"How's your shoulders?" 

"I hate the sun." Penguin spoke bitterly. He usually wore a t-shirt or something that at least covered his shoulders. As cautious as he was, that seaside day was bordering well over a hundred degrees, so he removed his shirt and jumped into the warm sea. Now he was left with a bad burn. 

Killer chuckled. "You could've stayed here that day." 

"And miss pretending to be a native here?" 

"Let's get you a tan first and then we'll talk." Killer unconsciously placed his hand on Penguin's shoulder. The hatted man immediately winched and Killer pulled away apologizing. 

Penguin frowned a bit, looking at his arm before holding it out. "Kiss and make it better." He was mostly joking, but clearly Killer didn't think that when he gently grabbed his arm, brushed his lips right below the sunburn. Penguin nearly turned as red as his crimson markings. "W-Wait, I didn't-" 

"Oh? Should I wait at the greenhouse then?" 

Penguin turned, looking at the tall, slim women at the door. Like anyone else that lived here, she had tanned skin and beautiful piercing blue eyes. Her name was Nico Robin, an employee of Killer who worked in the greenhouse tending to flowers. She smiled at the scene in front of her before Penguin yanked his arm away accidentally elbow into Killer cheek. 

"I was just asking about the meaning of this flower." Penguin spoke in a frantic manner pointing to the flowers he was watering. The flower had a deep shade of purple. 

"I guess we're even now." Killer spoke, rubbing the side of his cheek. Penguin mouthed out an apology. "That would be gloxinia. It signifies love at first sight." 

Robin giggled. "It seems to match you two very well." 

Penguin awkwardly smile as he nodded. It's been a few days since Penguin had accepted Killer's proposal and so they begun their pretend relationship. Most of Killer's employees found out pretty quickly. Turns out, there aren't really many secrets held between the staff members. Robin had explained that one of the workers in the city got engaged, by the following day, everyone in the company knew. Killer said it was probably due to the high amount of female workers and their love for gossip. 

He figured the proposal wouldn't change much between them. It was acting after all. All of it was pretend. Overall, nothing really changed. They still spent time with each other, talked, joked. They added holding hands wherever they went and Killer would often give him a good night's kiss on his forehead. Something Penguin was definitely not used to. 

Evidently, there was a huge difference in having a partner and having a _devoted_ partner. It wasn't like his other relationships were absent of devotion. Well scratch that, very few showed their devotion that Penguin had essentially became used to it. It would always start out strong at first, but then he would start being the one setting up dates or starting up conversations. He was used to pulling both sides of the relationship until he either couldn't take it anymore or his boyfriend would break up with him. Killer on the other hand, actively looked out for him in his own way. They would spend time together after work cooking. In his case, it was endless attempts at not cutting a finger off. If he showed any signs of discomfort, he'd immediately ask. Penguin sometimes even forgot that they were pretending to be a couple. He just felt comfortable with him. It was the polar opposite of most of his relationships to have someone who's caring. _Well let's give it the month before jumping to conclusions._

"I'll show you the assignment for today, Robin." Killer spoke as he headed towards the greenhouse. 

"I'll see you later then, Penguin. Don't get attacked by bears tonight. It'll be terrible if you two were torn limb from limb." She spoke with her calm demeanor before following after Killer. 

_Yea, that's something I'll need to get used to._ He could never tell if the woman was actually warning him or not. Regardless, it left him concerned each time they converse. He finished up watering the rest of the plants before flipping the sign to officially open the store. He sat down behind the counter, pulling out his notebook. It was slowly turning more and more into a journal as he recorded the happenings each day rather than brainstorm ideas for the assignment. 

The bell rang as soon as his pencil hit the page. A tall male walked in; a regular at the shop. Long blonde hair, but it wasn't as thick as Killer's, it was straight, thin and reminded him of silk. His skin was lightly tanned with a cross tattoo at the base of his neck and three triangle symbols where each eyebrow would be. His appearance was hard to forget. He was also the first person to come in after opening. 

"Hello Hawkins, what flowers are you looking for?" 

The man's blank face looked towards him. Penguin had never seen him with any other expression since he's worked here. "White cosmos, I felt a disturbance in the air the other day." 

Penguin raised a brow. "Is that so?" Basil Hawkins was the local psychic in this city. Apparently he can 'see things' and 'communicate with the spirit world'. Penguin never understood the appeal of psychics or truly believed in them. Especially after the psychic near him was arrested for scamming customers. But Killer had said that the man's prediction has always been correct since he's moved into the neighborhood. 

"Yes, an old… acquaintance will be visiting soon. There's a 78% chance of him appearing." He pondered over the various pots of cosmos. "The percentage continues to grow slowly each day so I must take precautions." His hand reached for two of the pots. After examining them once more, he moved them to the counter. "Cosmos means peaceful. I feel like I'll need all the help I can get." 

"Well some of these cosmos were in full bloom yesterday, maybe the pollen will magically ward your friend away?" Penguin rang him up. 

"…You're mocking me aren't you?" Hawkins´ expression never changed as he handed over a couple of belis. 

Penguin grinned. "Just a bit." He returned the change. "You could avoid him like the plague." 

"The man actively hunts us out. Especially Eustass. Those two always end up in some kind of fight." The psychic started placing the flowers onto a tray carefully. Penguin reached out, helping him. 

"Then avoid Eustass." 

"I will consider it." Hawkins paused suddenly as he turned towards the door. He looked down to his flower plucking off a flower before placing it into Penguin's hand. "You may need this. It appears another disturbance has just appeared here." And with that he left with his flowers leaving a dumbfounded Penguin. 

"What?" 

The bell rang as another customer walked in. Penguin's face immediately scrunch up, pulling his hat down further. It's not like it would make a difference; his name was printed on his hat after all. 

"Penguin! I knew I would find you here." A lean man danced across the floor until he was in front of Penguin, flipping his blond curls elegantly. 

"Hello Cavendish…" He spoke wearily. 

"No need to look down, I know you're dazzled by my beauty." 

This is Cavendish. He's got a grudge against Killer for stealing his spotlight since he started working as a lifeguard. The few days that the hatted man had joined Killer at the beach, even he's noticed the stares that were directed towards Killer. And the very clear death glare from Cavendish. The two met when Cavendish nearly walked right into Penguin and immediately took a liking towards him. And Penguin would have felt flattered if the reason wasn't extremely rude. 

The man was highly conceited. He only liked the hatted man for the reason of him being plain and simplistic compared to the blond. Sure, Penguin didn't care about his appearance. He has always wore plain solid color clothes and a hat that covered his eyes and hair. Even when he removed it, he was extremely plain looking. Regardless of how unremarkable he knew he was, he still felt offended by Cavendish sometimes. 

"So! How would you like to accompany me to the Summer Festival?" Before he could say 'no', Cavendish hand flung out stopping him. " I know, it's usually the fan that asks, but I'm going out of my way to ask you myself before that brute decides to show up." 

"Are you talking about Killer? He owns the shop, you know." 

"No I wasn't referring him." He huffed, crossing his arms. "But Killer shouldn't be so popular, no one even knows what he looks like. And that spiky long hair of his, such a waste. What's the point if it's not even taken care of? " 

Penguin frowned at the accusations. Sure, no one really knew what Killer looked like behind those long bangs of his. But it didn't stop others from getting to know him. And that long spiky hair that was considered wasteful? It was surprisingly soft. Killer often spent longer in the bathroom to take care of it. He would love to tell him all of that, except he was currently working and the man was a customer. He held onto the white cosmos Hawkins gave him. He was starting to understand the gift. "Cavendish, if you're not going to buy anything, please leave." 

"I get it, I'd steal the attention from the flowers you are selling." He pulled out a business card sliding it in front of Penguin. "I'll repay you for your time. Send me a dozen flowers of your choosing here. You can bill it to the same location too. Au voir, my plain Penguin. I'll see you during the Summer Festival." 

"I didn't agree to go!" Penguin sighed when Cavendish waltzed towards the entrance only for Killer to walk in. 

Cavendish immediately made an inaudible remark towards Killer's hair before leaving. Killer only stared, confused before approaching Penguin. "Do I even want to know?" 

Penguin shrugged. "You know many flower meanings right?" 

"Yea." Killer stood in front of the counter removing his gloves. "Did you need to know something?" 

"How do you politely say 'fuck off' in flower?" 

Killer stared at him for a few moments as if he was contemplating if the question was serious. "Why?" 

"Because we got a order for a dozen flowers to be sent here and I think sending those would be appropriate." Killer raised a brow, waiting for an explanation. Penguin slid him the card. 

Killer instantly recognized the name and chuckled at the idea. "Fine, but if he understands the meaning, I'm going to point him to you." 

* * *

"You know Killer, most people have picnics during the day." Penguin spoke as placed the bucket aka their improv picnic basket into the back. 

"Just like how most people wouldn't have the name 'Killer' or 'Penguin'." 

It was slightly odd how most of his friends did have peculiar names. He shrugged at the idea. "Weird names brings people together." 

"Shachi's not too much of a weird name." 

"Shachi means 'Killer Whale'." Penguin's face brighten up as he turned towards Killer. "Maybe you two are related." 

"He must be a long lost cousin in the line of killers." The blond jumped into his truck starting up the engine. 

Killer had planned a first date for them since the moment they decided to start 'dating'. Penguin's been trying to figure out the location, but the man wouldn't speak a word of it, wanting to keep it a surprise. It appears that the rest of his employees also knew, but joked and hinted at what it could be. He just hoped that they wouldn't get killed by a bear that Robin predicted. 

"So where are we going on our first date?" 

"You really don't like surprises, do you?" 

"If you live with Shachi for a while, there is always a constant flow of surprises." 

"Oh?" Killer smiled. "Name the worst one." 

"I came back from a week long trip to visit my mother and he installed a large tank with some strange fishes he found at the All Blue Market. He even had this toy polar bear that swims around. He named after our friend Bepo since he misses him." 

He still remember that day. The apartment itself wasn't that big to begin with. Two bedrooms, combined living and kitchen area and a bathroom. The fish tank spanned from one wall to the other in the living room and held at least twenty different fishes. "And he's named each and everyone of them after all his friends. He calls the tank the Polar Tang." 

"Is there a story behind Polar Tang?" 

"We live in the north and most of our friends work in the medical field. Tang is a type of fish also known as a surgeon fish. " 

"Clever." 

"Not really, Law was the one that thought of it." No, Shachi's suggestions were much worst. From the Cold Heart Fishes to the Frozen Fishes to Penguin nearly turning all his fishes into a poor attempt at food. 

The two stayed silent as Killer focused on the road. They were driving along side the coastline where the red sun ready to set into the ocean. The day was starting to cool down as night falls, but the warm waves always reminded Penguin that there was never really a 'cool' day here. 

They arrived at the location as Killer parked the car in an abandon parking lot. Penguin was starting to worry that they were actually going to get eaten by a bear. Maybe he should've asked Hawkins about his probability of dying today. Surrounding the parking lot was a sea of trees with a variation of paths leading in and signs pointing in every direction. 

"So where are we going?" 

"Portgas Peak. It's a bit of a hike up so let's get up there before it gets completely dark." Killer grab the bucket and headed up the dirt path. 

"Didn't we pack a flashlight?" 

"We did, but we might get attacked by bears." 

Penguin could hear the blond chuckling. "We're going to die out here aren't we?" He followed after closely, keeping within arm's length. 

Killer laughed. "I'm joking. The path is harder to navigate up even with a flashlight." 

Penguin huffed. "That's what you say now and then a bear decides pops out of no where and eats us." 

"There are no bears in this region of South Blue." 

"Uh-huh." 

Killer stopped and turned to face Penguin. "Just trust me on this." He reached out and held onto Penguin's hand as they headed up the slight incline. Killer kept a grip on the smaller man as they navigated around the tree roots. As it started to get darker, Penguin held onto the flashlight to light their way. Eventually the two got to the top. By now, night has officially settled in and the sky was filled with stars. 

Penguin was left speechless. Every crevice of the sky was crowded with small white dots. All of them shimmering brightly. "Wow…" 

"Beautiful, right? This location is far enough that the light pollution from the city wouldn't effect the stars here." 

He nodded, unable to pull away from the sight. "The last time I saw this many stars, our elementary school was out camping for a week. We were far away on this island called Swallow Island. Me, Law, Shachi and Bepo snuck out from our cabin and went out towards the shore. The sky was filled with stars just like this." 

"Yea. Me, Kid, Heat and Wire used to go camping every summer. We'll go out to this one location with a lake where we attempted to teach Kid how to swim." 

A smile creep onto Penguin's lips as he finally looked at Killer. "How did that turn out?" 

"It turned into a 'how quickly can we drown Kid' session." 

Penguin laughed. "So you _are_ a killer." He immediately let go of his hand, taking a few steps back. "Is this the location where you bring all your victims?" 

"You caught on that quickly? I haven't even poisoned you with the food yet." Killer spoke in a teasing tone as he placed the bucket down. 

Penguin grinned as he started to run past Killer. He nearly got caught, but was just out of reach as he ran around the clearing. Killer ran after him easily catching up. But he wasn't about to let Killer catch him that quickly. Penguin dodged, ducked, weaved away from him. He even did a tuck and roll, but Killer tackled him to the ground, pinning him. 

"Got you." Killer spoke in between his pants. 

Penguin was also breathing heavily, he wasn't used to running around as often as when he was younger. He looked up to notice the man's eyes staring at him. A beautiful shade of dark green similar to malachite. Beautiful eyes to match his overall handsome appearance. Not even the stars above could compare. From where he laid, it was almost like a picture. A handsome man with the stars behind him like he belong there. _I'm staring too long and my thoughts are turning into cheese._ "…so you really do have eyes." 

That seem to knock Killer out of his own trance. He smiled at the comment. "I could say the same thing to you too." 

Penguin blinked before realizing his hat had gotten knocked off when he was tackled. Killer had gotten off him, helping Penguin up. Penguin reached down to grab his hat, placing it back on his head. Killer on the other hand was fixing his bangs, brushing it back into place. He wondered if he'll ever get the chance to see them again. 

The two eventually sat down on the grass and ate. Penguin waited for a few minutes suspiciously watching Killer. Killer only grinned, telling him once again that there was no poison in the sandwich. When the two finished their late meals, they laid down and continued to stargaze. The sounds of cicadas in the woods behind them. And the waves crashing against the cliff below. Penguin could almost sleep in this. 

"You never told me why you became a writer." 

"Really? I didn't tell you at all while I was half buzzed at the bar?" Killer shook his head. "Around early high school, my mother's health was failing and she was admitted into a hospital. She spent most of her time there reading books. I would often have to drop off a book every so often. Eventually her arms became weak and she couldn't hold a book any longer. I would visit after school and start telling her of stories. She really liked romance novels where the two partners always end up together and live happily ever after." 

"And your father?" 

"He died in a car accident." 

Killer shifted awkwardly. "…Sorry." 

Penguin only smiled. "I was young when he died. So I didn't know him at all." Honestly speaking, he didn't know either one of his parents very well. They were always busy working. The only time they were around was at night. So he either spent time with Shachi or with the babysitter. After his father passed away, his mother became nonexistent. She worked harder and longer. He wasn't sure if it was due to losing her husband or if they didn't have enough money. Eventually he grew up, remembering most of his childhood with his friends rather than family. Even Shachi's parents and his babysitter felt more like his parents than his own. 

When his mother was admitted into the hospital, Penguin's only need was to deliver books. They were basically strangers to one another. Months passed before he overheard his mother regretting that she hadn't spent time with her son to one of the nurses. He didn't owe her anything. He could've just pretend not to hear it and continue on. But he wanted his parent's love. No matter how much Shachi's parents dote on him or the babysitter reassuring him. It didn't come as close to what he wanted. 

Penguin smiled wearily. "It was an interesting time trying to find a way to connect." 

Killer had rolled over to his stomach, listening to his story. "But you found a way." 

"We connected through the various tales of these two characters; Sabo and Koala." 

Killer gave him a look, almost smirking. "Koala?" 

"Mom picked the girl's name." 

"I see her love of animals still remained intact." 

He rolled his eyes. "After a while, I decided I wanted to become a writer. But you know my luck with romance." Both in paper and out of it was absolutely disastrous. 

"Well you got me." 

Penguin smiled, turning his head towards Killer. "Yea, for the next three weeks." 

"Sounds like plenty of time to teach you that your stories need to at least have some explanation on why they're together and not because some magical fairy push them together for the sake of it." 

Penguin flipped onto his stomach. "Law's been talking to you about the stories?" Only Law had called his stories the work of magical fairies after reading through a few of his drafts. 

"No, Kid told me, who heard from Law." 

Letting out an exasperated sigh as he buried his head into the grass. "You guys don't know anything about secrets do you?" 

"Have you seen my company?" 

"Yes… they were able to keep this date a secret from me." 

"Did they?" Killer sounded impress. "Then I don't have much to worry about." 

Penguin punched his arm playfully before leaning in and kissing the blond's cheek. "Thank you for the date." 


End file.
